Fairies and Demons
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: He took me away from home. Away from everyone I knew and brought me here. To a place where no other man dared to go and every mage feared to be. In this world, no magic exist and no one other than two brothers. Why was I such an easy target? Did I... Do something wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Today was the same as always. The guild was a mess. Many drunk people passed out on the guild floor. People casually talking but today there was a strange silence. Maybe it was because instead of the usual noise in the guild everyone had been asleep. Maybe, but then there was a strange feeling that came from her gut. Lucy just couldn't put her mind to it. What was so wrong and how come no one else had noticed but her? Lucy looked for Mira but seen her snuggled up with Elfman and Lisanna. She guessed she was really the only one awake. She stood up and left the guild. The cool early autumn air blew past her causing her to get the chills. On her way home, she felt something strange. Like she wasn't alone. The same feeling from earlier had returned again. Lucy began to speed up her walking pace. She heard footsteps behind her get closer and didn't dare to turn around. She heard them quicken and bolted. She ran through every alley and every shortcut she could to get home. She quickly grabbed her keys and unlocked the door. She speed walked through the hallway and in front of her door and unlocked the apartment door and walked in. Lucy slid down against her front door. She began to catch her breath. She was scared. Never had she thought she would have to go through something like that before but here she was running for her life from someone who could have possibly tried to kill her or worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's p.o.v

I woke up on the floor near the front door as I heard a crash. I quickly got up and looked for my keys. Where were they?

Normal P.o.v

She didn't see her keys and knew she had to leave. She decided that it was best to return later. If someone were to even try to steal her keys her and Loke would hunt them down. Lucy began to move slowly and quietly open to the front door but a hand slammed next to her causing her to scream. She saw a pair of golden eyes and quickly shut her's. She felt him cage her in from behind causing her to push herself closer to the door. She felt her body tremble in fear and hated it. If this man was sadistic enough then he would enjoy her fear and tremble. She felt something sharp near her neck and him press himself against her.

"Humans like you can get scared so easily. Why is that? " Lucy began to tremble even more. She felt him grab her face and pull it back roughly. He covered her mouth and ripped apart of her shirt. Lucy began to freak out. What was he trying to do to her?

"Stupid bitch, you left your window unlocked. You made it so much easier to take you now." Take her? What did he mean? He removed his hand from her mouth and Lucy began to fight back but he pinned her back against the door. She tried to speak but it was like her voice had chosen to remain silent and now her body began to do the same. The man began to nip and kiss her shoulder. She blushed at his actions but didn't trust them. She tried to fight back again but he bit her causing her to gasp. He dug his nails into her wrist causing cuts. She bit her lip in pain. She didn't want to scream. Lucy felt her tears slide down her face. The pain was too much. She tried to move away but he bit her again. She knew that crying was useless but that was all that she could do. The man chuckled at her and moved away from her causing Lucy to drop down. She couldn't move but feared for her life.

"You have a mission that I am going to give to you. I want you to show it to that barmaid of yours and tell her that you're taking it." Lucy finally regained her voice.

"No" She tried to stand up but he didn't let her. He stepped on her hand causing her to scream.

"I wonder how a celestial spirit mage would feel if she only had one hand to call out her spirits with." He began to press more of his weight on her hand causing her to scream louder.

"No one can hear you. I soundproofed your room. You didn't think I was going to come here unprepared huh?" He began to step on her hand even more.

"I will do it!" He got off of her hand and looked at her.

"Good" Lucy stood up and left to the bathroom. Two hours later she came back out. She looked around and didn't see him. So she began to pack. She put her two bags near her couch. All she needed were her keys. She began to look around for them. She stopped as she looked at her front door and saw a tall, slender man who looked young with white hair and dark purple-brown fringes at the tips. He had on a black scarf with crests embroidered on it. The scarf covered the bottom portion of his face. In his hands were her keys to both her home and her friends.

"You tried to leave." He began to walk near her. Lucy tried to run to her room but he was much faster than her and caught her. Lucy began to fight back but was instantly pinned to the hardwood floor, banging her head in the process. He moved his face close to her's as she tried to fight back causing her to pull down his scarf.

"I intend for you to tell your barmaid about your 'mission' before I take care of it for you. Would you like that?" She shook her head.

"Good" He let go of her and stood up but Lucy stayed down. She was afraid of him. She began to wonder why no one came that day but remembered that today had been a busy day for most members so everyone seemed to crash at the guild. So, for now, she was alone


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy sat in her room curled up in a ball. She was afraid to stay home that she was also afraid to leave. What if he tried to do something to her keys but if she didn't go then he might try to kill Mira. Fairy tail is strong but she didn't know the man's power. Who knows, he can be a god slayer or have a forbidden magic like Minerva. The man never left but stayed there that night in the living room. He also put a tracker on her to make sure she went to the correct location. She stood up and began to get ready to go to the guild. After she finished she went to the guild with the paper the man told her to show Mira. When she got inside she had seen that the guild was clean and not really crowded. She made her way over to the bar and sat on the stool.

"Mira-san"

"In just a second Lucy." Mira served Wakaba and Macao their drinks before coming to Lucy.

"Yes, Lucy-san" Lucy showed Mira the paper.

"I'm going on a mission and I am not sure of how long it will take but I wanted to inform you." Mira looked at Lucy. She began to notice that Mira had been evaluating her and smiled.

"Are you sure about this Lucy?"

"Yeah" Mira smiled back at her.

"Okay"

"Can you inform the team for me, I really have to start that mission soon." She lied, she only said that because she was afraid of saying goodbye.

"Okay and one more thing Lucy-san"

"Yes"

"Last night must have been fun, you know because you even have the marks to prove it," Mira said as she gave Lucy a mirror for her to look at herself with.

"Ehhhh!" The guild looked at Lucy. She blushed hard.

"Well, I have to go on that mission bye." Lucy ran out of the guild and back into her home. She looked in her home to see the man was still there but what she didn't know was that he had decided to take a shower while she was gone. Lucy blushed as she had seen him in only a towel while he didn't seem to care at all. She saw him look at her from the couch. He signaled for her to come near him. She looked at him with a blush but when she seen his golden eyes glow she knew she had better follow his orders. She stood in front of him and looked at him.

"She allowed for me to go on the mission."

"Good, plus it's really good that you packed yesterday-" He began sarcastically.  
"Because now it's less time we have to spend to leave. Lucy nodded and sat down. She looked at her fingers as the man got up. About twenty minutes later he was ready to go. The two walked to the train station. The man next to Lucy began to get many stares. Lucy really didn't mind. She heard a voice that made her feel sad along with three other voices.

"Is that Lucy? Lucy!" Lucy blushed hard of embarrassment as the man next to her glared at her.

"Sorry" She whispered to him. He looked straight as they continued to walk.

"You idiot, I bet she is ignoring you because you're embarrassing her."

"AM NOT ICE PRINCESS"

"YES, YOU ARE FIRE BREATH" The two bashed heads. Lucy knew this was the perfect distraction and began to run. She knew she would get in trouble by the man but it was the only way to get him to follow her quickly without Natsu hearing her and noticing that she was gone.

"Do I hear fighting?!" The boys hugged each other and began to cheer.

"No Erza-san"

With Lucy

The two were close to the train station and the man seemed to be really pissed off. She so wasn't ready for what he had in the plan but knew that it was a well-worthed risk. Lucy bought her ticket and ran on the train, same with the man. Once on the train, the man grabbed her and pulled her into another train cart. He made sure the two were alone and used a broom to put on the handles of the doors. He then looked at her. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her near him.

"You made me chase after you."

"I'm sorry,everyone" Lucy said and tried to loosen the man's grip. He pushed her into a booth and pinned her to the seat.

"I will take away more than just one precious thing than you own or maybe I shoulevery oneof your keys. Lucy looked at the guy's belt and seen her keys.  
"Please don't hurt my friends." The man chuckled and held both of her wrist with one hand and in with the other he squeezed both her her cheeks together by gripping her face.

"You're just too innocent." He smirked at her.


	4. Chapter 4

_At their destination_

When Lucy woke up she had no idea on where she was. The room she was in was lit by a candle. She sat up and looked around. The room was decorated in a deep red color along with black and a little bit of gold. It had a classy look to it, it reminded her of her old home. She looked down and seen herself dressed in a gold silk nightgown that stopped at her thighs. Lucy blushed but wanted to explore the place she was in. She knew the man she was with had made her stay here. She had to listen to his rules in order to get her friends back. Lucy grabbed the candle on its stand and opened the door. She looked down both sides of the hallway and seen nothing.  
 _'Left or right? Right'_ She stuck to her decision and began to walk to the right. As she began to walk she felt the wind blow through the hallway blowing out the candle. She would have been scared but at that moment she was in the part of the hallway where it was lit by moonlight pouring in through the giant glass windows. Lucy heard footsteps and turned around. There she saw the man from her apartment.

"Leave"

"huh?"

"I will let you leave."

"Why, I thought you wanted me here."

"I don't need you here. So leave." Lucy looked at him.

"Okay" She looked at him before leaving.

"I will leave but I won't forget what you have done to me." She said a little hurt remembering what had happened on the train. Lucy left the castle barely able to find her way to the train station. She was cold and tired but didn't want to stop until she was home. Barefoot and exhausted she continued her walk to the train station. She sat on the train nearly falling asleep but with the many stairs, she was receiving she had no choice but to stay awake. She was finally the last and only person on the train. Once she saw the welcome to magnolia sign she smiled and walked on the platform before she dropped. Her legs were useless to her. She couldn't walk anymore. Her body had ached and she didn't want to go anywhere but home. She heard a voice and looked to the right. There she saw Levy. She smiled at her.

"I'm home, Levy-Chan. "

One year later Lucy's p.o.v  
It took the guild about eight months to let me go on any missions by myself or even with the team. For the first few weeks, people asked me about what happened on my mission and why had I come back only after one week with nothing at all and no information. I told everyone the same thing even Natsu and Levy.

"I came back early since the mission was more simple than planned. My keys are at home, I wanted to give them a rest since I used them so much on the mission." People seemed to believe me. That was until Erza asked me but looked at me and knew that I had been through hell. She didn't say anything but nine words.

"I will be keeping a close eye on you." Things went back to normal. I was able to use the magic of my keys. We took jobs as a team again and had our fun parties at the guild but I never forgot about that man from a year ago. Right now I was walking home with Plue wobbling by my side. I felt someone grab me and yank me into an alley.

"You're cute" The man had a creepy look on his face. He seemed disgusting. I began to push him away as his hands went up to my thighs.

"Get away!"

"No beautiful, not ...until ...I get ...what I want." He said as I fought back. I was pinned with no one to save me. As I tried to fight back again I felt my body stiffen. I couldn't move it. Oh great not only is this man a major league pervert but he is also a mage. The man had been punched, knocking him out. I felt my body let me move again. I looked at the person who saved me and seen the man from last year. He walked away and disappeared in the night fog. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's p.o.v_

"Why did he come back just to leave." Lucy thought to herself as she sat in the bath.

"What if he breaks in like he did last time?" Lucy gasped and quickly got out and wrapped a towel around her. When she got out she was pinned to the wall. She saw a pair of golden eyes. She was about to scream but the man pressed his lips against her's. She blushed and didn't remember anything after that. When she woke up she was back in the same elegant room as before, dressed in the same outfit as before, but in white silk.

"You are eighteen now." Lucy looked to her left and saw the man from earlier. He walked near her making her blush.

"I believe we had a mission." She responded.

"Yeah" He sat at the edge of what she seemed to assume was her bed.

"You never told me about it." He turned around and looked at her.

"You will help me rebuild my kingdom." He said to her causing her to back away.

Two months later

Lucy walked down the dim moonlit hallway dressed in a gown similar to the one she had to wear back at her old mansion but white and gold, shorter, and revealed more of her cleavage. The man had this made for her so that his 'queen' had appealed more to him. Lucy hummed to herself as she walked. It was something that made her feel better being trapped in the palace. It had been two months but she still didn't know the name of the man who kidnapped her. She felt herself pinned to the wall.

"It didn't work.''

"What didn't work?"

"My plan, you're not pregnant yet."

"You were really trying to make me rebuild your kingdom. Sir, I can't do-"

"I guess we will have to try again."

"Try again?" Lucy said nervously.

"Yeah," He said as he buried his head into Lucy's neck and began to kiss it as he hugged her waist.

"Mr.. please"

"Call me Carla."

"Carla" 


	6. Chapter 6

_Four years later_

Lucy had given birth to a baby boy on the first day of spring. The demon king now known as Carla had been really excited when he found out. He treated his son as if he was a king. Shin didn't mind this since he knew that his kingdom could possibly grow again. Lucy giggled as she played with her son Izumi. He had gold eyes with white hair and dark purple-brown tips like his father. He was an exact replica of him. Even had the same powers as him. Shin came inside the room.

"Lucy, Carla wants to see you." Lucy stood up.

"What about Izumi?"

"Don't worry I have him." Shin is the second son of Krone and Griesbach also known as the former First Blood king.

Lucy looked at Izumi and he nodded.

"Uncle Shin!" She smiled at him and began to walk to the kitchen.

"Yes, Carla?" Lucy asked. Carla waved off one of the maids and looked at Lucy. She sat across from him and looked at him.

"We need to continue rebuilding the kingdom. "

"Carla"

"What?"

"I don't think I can do that," Lucy said as she looked down. Carla smirked at her.

"Oh really?" He began to walk closer to her.

"Carla" Carla yanked her towards him causing her to blush.

"You're going to help me." Lucy shook her head.

"Not now" Carla looked at Lucy in her eyes.

"Yes now"

"No" Lucy broke free. "I nearly died having Izumi, I don't want to take another risk." Carla grabbed her wrist tightly and pinned her to the table.

"Now tell me will you stop giving me what I want Lucy?" Lucy stared at him with anger and pushed him away. Carla grabbed her and brought her through a door in the wall, closing it behind him. He pushed her on the ground.

"You really need to stop ignoring my orders."

"Shin is so much better than you!"She said weakly. Lucy gasped as Carla pinned her to the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he's not a manipulative little asshole like you."

"Oh really? Take off your dress."

"What"

" This is your punishment. I can't punish you like before so instead, I will make you walk around here in only your underwear." Lucy blushed and glared at him.

"No" Carla grabbed her face.

"You said no to me huh? I will make you regret that." Carla grabbed something off the wall and smirked.

"This will be just like old times."

With Shin and Izumi

"You are finally able to use your powers. This looks like something I will have to tell Your father."

"Mama said to keep it a secret."

"Why does she want to keep it a secret?"

"Because-" A scream was heard throughout the whole castle. This would have scared Izumi but he was now used to it.

With Lucy and Carla an hour later

Carla stood in front of the now Marked up Lucy. He dropped the whip and chuckled at her. He was happy to see I'm her in tears but his heart felt the opposite. He didn't understand what he was feeling.

"Shin's better than me huh?"

"N...n...n...no" He wiggled Lucy's keys in front of Lucy.

" You have seemed to also forget I canceled your powers and I still have your keys."

"Please"

"Only if you do what I want."

"But it is inappropriate. What if Izumi sees me."

"You should have thought about that before." Lucy looked at her keys.

"I will do it."

 _Two weeks later_

Lucy walked down the hall to look for Shin and Izumi. As she had seen them she had seen the two playing around happily. What surprised her so much was the fact that hot headed Shin was happy Shin when he was near Izumi. She liked it this way. She did the want any more kids knowing that the real goal for them had been. Only for his kingdom to grow. Not love and happiness like what she had thought of before. Lucy smiled at the two and walked into the room she shared with Carla. As she walked in she saw a rose. She picked it up and looked at it. It had a gold color to it. She touched it and seen her past memories. She stopped touching it as she felt herself nearly in tears. She gasped as she felt someone hug her from behind. She looked to her left and seen Carla.

"I'm sorry for what I did."

"I want to go back. Please don't make our stay here. Izumi doesn't need to be here neither does I." Lucy said her first sentence sadly at first before changing her demeanor to emotionless. She didn't need for him to take advantage of her.

"Okay, next month we will go and visit fairy tail. " She smiled. Even if she couldn't get him to let her go back she could visit home and possibly run away with Izumi. Lucy turned around as she felt Carla let go of her body. He passed her a glass of champagne and poured one for himself.

 _Lucy's p.o.v_

I looked at my glass than his.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" He smirked.

"You don't trust me huh?' He gave me his glass and took mine.

"Fine I will drink yours and you will drink mine."

 _Four drinks later Normal P.o.v_

Carla smirked as he had seen the side that he had hoped for, flirty Lucy. A side he only saw once. He chuckled as he had seen the flushed faced Lucy with a giant smile on her face.

"Lucy, do you want to help me with the mission? You know Izumi is really lonely and we don't want that to happen now do we?"

"No"

"So you want another baby?" Lucy giggled and kissed him.

"Anything for you Carla-Sama" 


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks later

Lucy's eyes widened. She was pregnant, again. She barely survived having Izumi but now she was having another baby. She could only hope that the baby was a celestial spirit mage like her or else she wouldn't be sure that she would live to see another day. Lucy knocked on the office door and waited for an answer.

"Come in" She opened the door and walked in. She made sure to close the door before sitting down.

"I'm pregnant"

"That's good"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing that you didn't want me to. I remember you telling me exactly what to do to you." Lucy stood up angrily. "It's good to know how much you miss your Carla-sama when I'm gone."

"Shut up" Lucy growled out before leaving.

'That idiot man, he tricked me. I can't go back to fairy tail since all the dragon slayers will know. That's why he said in a month, to throw me off. He took advantage of me again!'

One year later

Lucy had given birth to twins, another male demon who had her hair like his father and brown and gold eyes like his mother. His name was Koji. She also had a little girl named Mao who looked like an exact replica of her and had her magic as well. She also noticed that lately Carla had been acting like her father when it came to Mao. She didn't want him to treat any of their kids like that. Lucy left as she laid Koji and Mao to sleep and put Izumi down for a nap. She then went into Carla's office and closed the door behind her.

"You didn't knock."

"Same for you, before you knocked me up for the second time."

"Talking back are we?" Carla said with a smirk and leaned back in his office chair.

"Tell me something, Carla."

"What is it?"

"Why are you ignoring Mao."

"Our daughter? Oh because she isn't a demon." Lucy walked closer to Carla so that she was now in front of his desk. She grabbed his collar causing him to grow a larger smirk.

"I will leave here with Izumi, Koji, and Mao. I will leave you alone with nobody but you and yourself. You got that." Lucy growled out.

"I would like to see you try." He grabbed her face bringing her lips near his. "You can't leave me remember? Plus you're nowhere near finished with your job here." Carla said and let go of her face.

"I will keep leaving and leaving. No matter what you do, I will find a way to escape. I don't want to be with you, you cold blooded, merciless, inhuman, bastard."

"You really don't like me do you?"

"What do you think? To be honest I hate you."

"I guess your not getting what you wish for."

"Fine, then all the time I spend with you will be spent on Mao. She needs extra attention from someone." Lucy said as she began to walk away.

"Good luck." Lucy slammed his door behind her. For six months Lucy spent her extra time with Mao. She cared for her sons but also knew that they had their father's love while Mao was different. As Lucy laid down Mao for her nap she felt herself nearly in tears.

"Mrs. Tsukinami!" She heard a maid call her. She quickly hid inside the closest closet she could. When she was in there she curled up in a ball and began to cry to herself. Carla didn't care and seeing this brought back too much memories. It was like her past had been replaying right in front of her and all she could do was watch as it went. She knew that there is never a pause button or a rewind button in life. If she had the chance she would have used it along time ago. She jumped as she felt someone touch her.


	8. Chapter 8

"You really are a brat are you." She looked up and seen Shin.

"Shin"

"Nee-san is really getting to you isn't he?"

"He just doesn't understand what he is doing is wrong."

"He knows, but he wants you to suffer also."

"Why?"

"I really don't know, but knowing him he likes to see you in pain." Lucy hugged him surprising him. She cried in his arms making him blush. He hugged her back. When she finished she looked up and seen Shin looking at her in her eyes. He moved his face closer to her's causing her to blush. As shin moved his lips near her's Lucy stopped him.

"Shin I... I can't." Lucy turned away and gasped. She noticed that the door was open, meaning that someone saw what happened.

That night

Lucy woke up when she heard one of the babies crying. She wrapped the robe around her and walked into the nursery. She had seen it was Mao while Koji had remained asleep. She picked up Mao and patted her back. She tried everything to make her go to sleep and when Mao was nearly asleep she put her in the crib. Mao began to cry again causing Lucy to hold her as she looked for a maid that was awake.

"Excuse me miss. Can you help me push Mao and Koji's crib into our room?"

"Yes Mrs. Tsukinami" Lucy held Mao as the maid and another pushed the cribs into the room she shared with Carla. Lucy thanked the maids before sending them off for the night and laying Mao down. She was happy that she had stopped crying and could finally get sleep. When she woke up she had seen something that surprised her. Carla had been taking care of Mao. She had felt her tears began to fall down her face. She began to cry with a smile.

"Why are you crying?" Carla asked as he put Mao down. Lucy got up and gave Carla a passionate kiss. When she backed away she blushed hard.

"I didn't mean to do that."

"Apparently you did." He said with a smirk. Lucy blushed and started to take care of koji.

"Ohyo Koji," She said with a smile as she played with the playful baby."

"We can go to fairy tail if you want."

"Last time you said that you purposely got me pregnant. "

"I am telling the truth." Lucy looked at him and seen his emotionless gold eyes.

"Maybe soon," Carla said.

"By the way, I know you're pregnant again." Lucy blushed and looked away. She guessed wearing larger gowns didn't work at all. She had seen him smirk.

"You can't hide anything from me. I knew you for over five years." Carla hugged her from behind.

"I can't wait"


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy had another boy. She hated worrying about having another kid. He was named Hoshi. Something Lucy loved. He had been just like his father. Even like the rest of her sons, he had his personality. Lucy picked up Hoshi as Mao ran to her. She had her pacifier in making Lucy giggled. Her father had been trying to make her stop having one like Koji did but she guessed Mao ran from him.

"Mao!" Mao giggled and wobbled/ran down the hall. Carla looked at Lucy with a smile causing her to blush.

"She has your personality. " Lucy looked at him and nodded.

"What's up with you. You're not usually this shy. Don't tell me you're in love with me." Lucy's blush then turned to one of embarrassment.

"No" He looked at her and kissed her.

"Bye mommy" He left her and went chasing after Mao. Lucy looked at Hoshi and he kissed her cheek.

"Hopefully you and your brothers won't end up like him." She continued to walk down the hall. That night Carla put the kids to sleep as Lucy watched with a smile.

"Goodnight, " The two said to each child. When the two finished they walked down the hall to their room. As they walked down the hall Carla looked at her.

"What?" He pulled her into the closest room and kissed her.

"Carla, make out," She said in the kiss trying to push him away.

"I can't take it anymore. I miss your body." She finally pushed him away and began to think. 'I have an idea for him' She smirked to herself and kissed him. The two went in their room and stopped their make-out sessions. Lucy poured two glasses of wine.

Ten drinks later

"Are you okay Carla-Sama?" Carla looked at her with a blush and nodded. She was happy that she didn't drink any wine or else her plan wouldn't work. She pulled out a paper.

"Sign this"

"What is it?"

"A contract on another baby." Carla smiled and signed it. Lucy called a maid in.

"Me and Carla will be out for a little bit can you watch the kids?"

"Of course mrs. Tsukinami." Lucy grabbed Carla's hand and the two left. Lucy then asked for a butler to drive them to their desstination. When they got to there Lucy was happy. Her plan was going to work.

"He's here for his appointment. " Lucy handed him the doctors the paper.

"Okay" They looked at him and couldn't tell that he was drunk.

"Right this way Mr. Tsukinami. Mrs. Tsukinami he will need your help when he's finished. For a couple of weeks if I'm accurate. " Lucy nodded.

"I am aware." She smiled at him.

"I will see you soon Carla-Sama. "

"See you soon Lucy. I love you." Lucy blushed hard and sat down in the chair. Carla and the doctor went in the back.

Two months later

Carla was now on the phone with Shin.

"I tried to see if I can have children with Lucy again but every time I tried she wasn't pregnant. "

"Did you go to the doctor? Maybe you two should go."

"Okay" Carla thought to himself. 'Maybe the brat did something. ' He went to the doctor without Lucy.

'Mr. Tsukinami it seems like you had an vasectomy. Can't you recall it?"

"What is that?"

"Basically you won't be able to have children."

"Oh thanks for telling me."

"You can get it reversed."

"Oh really, that would be fine." Carla smirked to himself.

 _With Lucy_

Lucy had been talking to Celeste, one of the maids who has become her friend.

"Celeste he has been gone for two we-" Lucy's hand was grabbed by Carla who pulled her into the punishment room. He closed the door behind them leaving them in complete darkness. A small candle was lit brightening the room a little.

"Carla"

"You made me have a vasectomy. " Her eyes widened. Carla pinned her against the wall.

"You thought I wouldn't find out?"

"Carla, I told you, my body can't take anymore kids."

"And every time you say that we have another baby."

"Please Carla, I will do anything but that." Carla chuckled.

"You think I will feel sympathy for you?" Her tears began to fall down her face.

"Papa, what are you doing to mommy?" Carla stopped and looked to the side to see Koji. He let Lucy go and she smiled at him but her tears continued to fall.

"Nothing sweety, he's doing nothing. Okay "

"Okay", Koji wiped her tears and ran back to his brothers and sister. Lucy looked at Carla.

"I'm sorry" He grabbed her and pulled her close and kissed her.

"I'm sorry" He hugged her causing her to blush hard.

"Carla" He looked at Lucy and kissed her again.

"I love you" She looked at him with a blush.

"Carla"


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy looked at Carla and seen him blush.

"I really do love you." She arched a brown.

"I still don't love you." She walked away while Carla felt his heart shatter. He grabbed Lucy and pulled her back inside the room.

"You don't love me?" Lucy shook her head causing Carla to pin her to the wall.

"You never will love me will you?"

"No" Carla kissed her and backed away just to go to her jaw.

"Carla stop" He continued. She pushed him away for Carla to pin her again.

"Lucy I love you." He began to kiss her neck.

"I love your innocence." He began to suck on it.

"I love your eyes." He sucked her collarbone. I love your lips." He kissed her lips.

"I love your smile." He went to her shoulder.

"I love everything about you." His hand grabbed her left breast causing her to slap him. He looked at her and seen her blushing profusely. She looked angry, a side he liked a lot. He chuckled at her.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I can't believe my wife slapped me. When we were consummating Hoshi you were totally different. That was the first time I didn't have to force you to have a baby. So what is the problem now."

"Like I said, I... don't... love... you.'"

"Awe, I really thought that this would be simple. Oh well." Carla pinned her to the wall.

"Say it again."

"I don't love you." Carla kissed her.

 _ **With the kids and the celeste**_

Izumi had been helping celeste with his siblings. It was something that he was used to. As celeste got the children situated she walked out of the room and down the hall. She heard a noise and began to blush. It sounded like Lucy and Carla.

"At least they made up, I think."

 _ **With Lucy and Carla**_

Lucy looked at Carla who had a smirk on his face.

"I got you to say I love you."

"Shut up, I wasn't trying to say it." Carla kissed her before looking at her in her eyes causing her to blush.

"So you don't love me, Lucy?"

"N... o"

"Want me to make you say it again?" He touched her thigh making her eyes widened.

"I love you." Lucy blushed hard as Carla chuckled.

"Shut up"


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy woke up to noticed that Carla was not sleeping next to her. This was usual sometimes because Carla had business to take care of sometimes but she knew he just missed Shin and didn't want to admit it. She stood up and stretched. She grabbed her robe and went to check on the kids to see they weren't in there. She ran into Hoshi's room and seen his crib empty. She last ran into the twins room and seen that they weren't there.

"Celeste! Have you seen the kids!" She screamed as she ran down the stairs.

"Celeste!" She looked at the front door area only to see Cara, Izumi, Koji, Mao, and Hoshi. Along with many luggage bags. Carla chuckled at Lucy.

"Seems like mommy didn't read my note." Lucy shook her head. "We're going to Crocus." Her eyes widened in shock. Carla grabbed her and put her over his shoulder as the butlers and maids help load the kids and their items in the car. "No time to change now."

"Carla"

"What? Do you not want to go."

"I do but-" he slapped her ass.

"Then we're off!" The train ride took hours and a lot of work due to the fact that the two had four kids but it worked. When the six had arrived in Crocus they decided to stay in Lucy's old house. She was lucky that Carla paid for her rent while they were gone. The two sat down after they laid the kids to sleep. Lucy smiled at Carla and stood up and hugged him. Carla pushed her to the couch. He hovered over her and looked at her in her eyes.

"Promise me that you will not fall for anyone else." Lucy nodded.

"Good" Lucy pulled him closer to him. Carla pulled back.

"Lucy"

"I want you" She kissed him in which he accepted. She didn't understand what was going on but she only wanted him.

"Lucy wait" Carla backed away and looked at her in her eyes.

"I want to have another girl." Carla blushed hard as she began to kiss his neck. What the hell is wrong with her? Is that why she wanted him so bad.

"Its unfair to Mao right." She began to kiss his collarbone. He pinned her arms over her head.

"If you want that then I am still going to have control over you." About three hours later Lucy had heard a gasp and opened her eyes. She moved Carla's arm from around her waist so she could sit up. She looked at the area she had heard the noise.

"Lu-Chan?" Lucy smiled at her best friend.

"I'm home Levy-Chan."


End file.
